


Happy Aniversary

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pokeshipping fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anniversary fluff, fluffy fluff, pokeshipping - Freeform, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Ash and Misty celebrate their anniversary





	Happy Aniversary

Ash Ketchum was woken up by the sound of footsteps thudding against wooden floors. Sitting up he wiped his eyes and looked down to see his wife's arm draped over his chest, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Happy anniversary!" Samantha yelled gleefully running into her parents' bedroom, coming to a stop by Ash's side. 

"Shhh lil Pichu, mommy's still sleeping" Ash whispered

"Daddy! That's what you called me when I was a baby. I'm not a baby anymore! Samantha pouted 

"I'm awake" Misty yawned, fluttering her eyes open. Ash picked up his daughter and placed her in between himself and Misty 

"Sorry dear, she was up at the crack of dawn and wanted to come back home to give you your anniversary present" Delia apologised, standing in the doorway to Ash and Misty's bedroom. 

"Here you go!" Samantha beamed, shoving a neatly wrapped package at her parents. Ash took hold of the present while Misty took the card- It read... 

"To the best Mommy and Daddy ever  
Happy anniversary   
Love from Samantha XXX" 

"Thank you darling" Misty smiled, gently pecking her daughters' lips 

"Open your present daddy!" Samantha demanded. Ash did what his daughter told him to do and carefully removed the wrapping paper to find a photo frame that read "Best Mommy and Daddy" the photo was of Misty and himself in their younger days, Misty resting her head on Ash's shoulder. 

"I remember that... We were on a double date with Dawn and Kenny" Misty reminisced happily 

"Thank you Sammy" grinned, kissing his daughter's forehead. 

"Come on Sam, let's go and make your mommy and daddy some breakfast okay?" Delia suggested

"Okay!" Samantha agreed, jumping out of their bed and running over to Delia, following her downstairs. 

"Happy anniversary Ash" Misty whispered, rolling over so she was laying on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Happy anniversary Misty" Ash replied, placing his arms around her back. cuddling her close to him. They stayed embracing each other in blissful silence, breathing in each others scent. 

Once they heard the shout from Delia that their breakfast was ready, Ash and Misty let go of each other and got out of bed. Quickly dressing in their discarded pyjamas. 

"C'mere Mr Ketchum" Misty ordered. Ash walked over to her. She looked up at him and stood up on her tiptoes, placing a hand behind his neck, she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. 

"I love you" she sighed happily breaking the kiss

"I love you too... Mrs Ketchum" Ash replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. 

"C'mon, let's go and eat" 

"Okay" Ash agreed, following Misty out of their bedroom. 

"Morning you two" Delia greeted them with two plates of egg, sausage, bacon and toast 

"Morning Delia" 

"Morning mom" Ash and Misty took their plates and sat down at the dining table where Samantha was already halfway through her plate of toast and jam

"Hey, missy... Do you wanna help mommy bake a cake later on?" Misty asked

"YEAH!" Samantha replied enthusiastically 

"I'll help too" 

"Ash... No offence but you can't bake to save your life, remember the Christmas cookies last year?" Misty reminded him 

"This time will be different, I've been practising" Ash lied

"Oh really?" Misty raised her eyebrow at him, knowing full well that he was lying

"Yeah!" Ash bluffed 

"Okay then" Misty agreed. 

Ash rolled up his sleeves as he stepped foot into the kitchen, ready to help Misty and Samantha bake a cake for after their dinner later that night. Misty had just finished beating the eggs and was about to add in the flour to the mix when Ash stopped her, he pinched some flour between his fingers 

"Hey, Misty..." 

"Yeah, Ash?" She enquired, looking up at him

"You've got something on your nose" he giggled as he wiped the flour on her nose.

"Why you little..." Misty exclaimed, she grabbed a handful of flour and rubbed it into Ash's hair 

"There! Now we're even" she laughed. 

"Oh no! No way" Ash replied. trapping her by placing an arm either side of her on the sideboard. He quickly moved one of the arms and began to tickle her, causing her to burst into laughter as she tried desperately to wiggle away from him

"A-A-Ash! S-stop it y-you know I-I-I'm ti-tick-ticklish" She managed to stutter as Ash continued to tickle her. Samantha walked out of the kitchen, leaving her parents play fighting with one another. They only stopped when they heard the 'Lillipup Patrol' theme song playing from the living room. Ash let Misty go and commented 

"I don't think we're baking anymore" 

"Doesn't look like it" Misty agreed, wiping the excess flour she had on her hands on Ash's nose, giggling as she did. 

"You're dead!" Ash teased, picking her up and began spinning her around, causing Misty's giggle to erupt into a full-on laughing fit. Ash put her down while laughing 

"I hate you so much" Misty lied. They made their way through to the living room where Samantha was still watching TV.

"Mommy, can we put a film on please?" She asked as Misty and Ash sat on the sofa

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Misty replied 

"The My Little Ponyta movie" Samantha answered 

"What? Again" Ash enquired

"It's my favourite" Samantha defended 

"Okay, put it on," Misty told her. Samantha did as she was told and quickly nestled herself between her parents on the sofa. The movie began and the three started to watch in near silence, bar Samantha quoting the movie line for line. Ash yawned as he let his head fall onto Misty's shoulder, eyelids drooping as he began to drift off to sleep. 

"Ash, it's time to wake up" Misty prodded him gently in his side, trying to wake him. 

"DADDY WAKE UP!" Samantha yelled in his ear, making Ash jump

"I'm awake!"

"Look! Grandma's here, I'm sleeping over at her house again aren't I?" 

"Yes you are darling and we're gonna have a great time," Delia told her. 

"Thanks, mom" Ash yawned. Samantha jumped up and ran over to Delia

"I'm all ready to go" she announced happily

"Okay, have fun and be good for Grandma okay?" Misty warned

"Okay" Samantha promised, she ran over and kissed both her parents' goodbye and left with Delia.

"I suppose we should do something for dinner" Misty suggested, looking over at Ash, he looked back at her, smiling. 

"Takeaway?" Ash asked 

"Takeaway?" Misty asked, in unison. 

"Sounds good to me" Ash grinned, getting up to find a menu.

Once they had ordered their food Ash sat back down and threw an arm around Misty's shoulder as she rested her head on his. 

"I'm so lucky to have you" he whispered to her. 

"I'm lucky to have you too" she replied.


End file.
